Some exemplary elevator systems comprise elevator cars traveling through a hoistway. In such systems, the elevator cars comprise doors and the hoistway comprises doors at various landing zones. In operation, while moving through the hoistway, the elevator car doors remain closed until stopping at a landing zone where the elevator car doors and the hoistway doors can align and open, thus allowing passengers to enter and exit. If the elevator system malfunctions and stops between floors, a passenger in the elevator car can attempt to open the elevator car door. In another situation, the elevator system could malfunction and unlock the elevator car door as the elevator car is moving, allowing a passenger to open the elevator car door. Each of these situations risks injury to the passenger. Thus, in some instances it is desirable that the elevator car door remain closed when moving between floors and stay closed if the elevator stops outside a landing zone so that passengers cannot open the elevator car door.
While a variety of elevator car door locking systems have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that different versions may be carried out in other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention. The present invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.